


wait i have to name this fic?

by tiny_broken_cupcake



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, carmilla is a real bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_broken_cupcake/pseuds/tiny_broken_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla starts a new school.<br/>They meet when they have to do an english project together and become good friends ... and maybe ... other things ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla is 13 and so is Laura. Carm lives in a childrens care home with her brother and sister and Laura lives with her mom and dad.
> 
> Also Carm has a new sister, Callie.
> 
>  
> 
> This whole fic is from Carmilla's POV

"S.P.I.R.I.T, SPIRIT. LET'S HEAR IT"

"uugh, what the hell,"

i roll over in my bed and turn my stupidly loud phone alarm off, careful not to wake up my sister sleeping in my bed next to me. She must've snuck into my room last night. She gets nightmares from what my mom used to do to her, so at least she has a decent excuse. Her dark hair is splayed out on Elsie's kitten pillow she's taken a shining to and her tiny kitten plushie is in her hand, pulled up to her stomach. Elsie, my roommate, stirs in her bed next to me. Bring Me The Horizon must've woken her up. 

"mornin" Carm," she mumbles, her face still buried in the spare pillow. 

"Morning." I say. She looks up from her pillow over to her bed. 

"I see we have a visitor again," she says, smiling at the cuteness. 

I climb out from under the sheets and the cold air of the room hits my bare arms and legs. I throw my oversized hoodie on over my band tshirt and boxer shorts, and make my way downstairs, careful not to wake up my sister. I reach the bottom of the stairs and walk along the hallway to the kitchen. My bare feet suddenly hit the cold, tiled floor of the kitchen, a sharp contrast from the soft carpet of my bedroom ,the upstairs corridor and the hallway. 

I walk over to the table and take one of the few seats left at rhe large table, next to my brother, Will.

"Mornin' Kitty," Will says, putting an arm around me and squeezing me into a hug.

"grmph," i mumble, excersising my reputation as very much not a morning person. 

"Heeey, be polite to your brother. He's only saying good morning!" Ellie, one of the careworkers, says. I turn to Will and say, 

"Why, good morning dearest William," doing the poshest voice that is humanly possible. Ellie just rolls her eyes and Will lets out a low chuckle. 

"Right guys, breakfast is reeaaaddddyyyy!" Ellie shouts from the cooking area. And today it's my favourite, pain au chocolat. Ellie places the large plate of the delicious baked goods in the middle of the table. Just then, Elsie casually strolls down the stairs and into the kitchen, followed by Callie. She runs over to Will and sits on his lap, putting her arms round his neck and hugging him. 

"Hey, Kitty. Did you sleep well last night?" She shakes her head violently and buries her head in his chest. "Another nightmare?" She nods her head. Elsie walks over to me an wraps her arms around my body. 

"Mornin'" she whispers in my ear, actually biting it when she knows that nobody is looking. Yeah, i'm not actually sure if we're friends or more than. I'll get back to you on that. I squeek slightly at this unexpected action and I can feel her smirking into my hair. Honestly, we have SO MUCH in common it scares me. Will raises his eyebrows at us from across the table. I can tell Ellie notices too because she stops and walks to the opposite side of the table and takes a seat next to him, trying her hardest to freak him out. She does that alot.

i eat a pain au chocolat and wash it down with orange juice and head upstairs with Elsie and Callie. 

"Right, Callie, i need you to go and put your school dress on and then I'll do your hair for you. French braids, just how you like it!" Her face lights up in excitement as she runs to her bedroom. I turn to face Elsie and she says

"So, Let's see how this uniform looks on you!"

10 MINUTES LATER

"Elsie nooo"

I'm dressed in my skinny trousers, white blouse and black combat boots with my school tie on. Right now Elsie is taking selfies with me to post on her instagram to show all my friends from my old school how "dapper" i look.

"Ugh, fiiine" she sight and puts her phone on her bedside table and goes over to the mirror and starts applying her makeup. She's wearing her school blouse and tie, school skirt, black tights and black converse high tops that are actually mine but, I don't mind. It's not fair, my tie looks like a hufflepuff tie but hers is Gryffindor. I go over and do my makeup too. I apply more eyeliner than her though. Obviously.

Callie walks into the room, wearing her grey pinafore dress over her white polo shirt and bright white socks with black patent shoes.

"Carm you can do my hair now," she says, sitting on my bed so I can do her hair. 

"Okay kitty." I brush her wild locks, taming them slightly so i can braid them. "Do you want one or two?"

"Ooh, two please like Kylie Jauregui."

"Hun, you mean Kylie JENNER. It's LAUREN Jauregui."

"Oh. Sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's an easy mistake to make. Elsie will you do her other braid, i normally take ages."

"Sure." Elsie walks over and starts braiding Callie's hair, her nimble fingers working quickly. She's done in about 30 seconds but I take at least 3 minutes.

"There you go, Kitty."

"YAY! Thanks Carm, thanks Elsie." With that, she ran out of the room to her bedroom to get her backpack for school.

"RIGHT GUYS, TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Ellie calls from downstairs. I pick up my backpack, Elsie picks up her satchel, and we go downstairs to go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm goes to school and meets new people and wishes she never had to move school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys in this chapter i actually get to the point

"Come on guys," Ellie says, standing by the minivan, ushering the younger kids onto it. Harry stands in the kitchen, giving primary schoolers (or elementary school for all you americans ) a packed lunch and secondary schoolers (high schoolers) lunch money. I walk past him as he hands me my five pound note and says

"Remember Carm, just because you have it, doesn't mean you have to spend it." This is because one time i spent all my money on books from the Bookshop at my last school because they had a sale on. Books were 10p each because they were refurbishing the library and that day i came home having purchased 50 teen fic novels. I had so many some went in my bag, some went in my locker and the rest went in Elsie's locker. And I also had to carry some too. So i returned home

"OK, Harry."

"Yeah, we don't want all those books again."

"I told you, the books needed saving. They would be lonely if nobody read them."

"Yeah, whatever. Have a good first day!"

"Yep, don't worry, I will!" I shove my money in my pocket and walk out the door, closely followed by Elsie. 

My NEW school is on the way to everyone else's school so Elsie walks with me. We're kinda holding hands but maybe not. It's like when you do a pinky promise but your arm is down and you're walking. I walk up to the school gates with her hand in mine and she lets go, kissing me on the cheek. She says

"Remember, don't get into any fights on your first day. Or any day. And remember, straight girls are friends. Not food."

"I'm sooooo not looking forward to this..." i suddenly feel sick with nerves.

"Heyyy sweetie, it's gonna be ok. Listen, you'll make a ton of new friends, and I'll even call you at first break and lunch."

"Okaay Elsie don't worry about me. Honestly, I'll be fiiine." She drops her satchel on the ground and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear

"I'll come and meet you later. Promise." She keeps hugging tighter and people start giving us weird looks.

"O-okay Elsie-I, okay Elsie people are staring." She reluctantly releases my body from her arms. She smooths out her blouse and nervously says 

"See you later then,"

"I'll be out at 3:20. See you then."

"Yeah..." she picks her satchel up off the floor and puts it over her shoulder as she walks back to rejoin the rest of the group. I start to walk along the gravel road up to the gateway to the main quad in the middle of the school. 

I walk through the large gate and to the large square of grass in the centre of the pathways. The paths form a kind of a tic tac toe grid with the middle one being the biggest. Each smaller patch of grass is themed around its own subect,each with a small path leading up to the corresponding section of the school. And right at the end, opposite the enterance, is the biggest, most decorated building ever. The signpost by the enterance says that its for administrations, so i guess I should probably go there. I walk over to it and slowly walk through the large wooden door. I see an ancient man sitting behind a desk, and his marker says "Headmaster - Emanuel Vordenberg".

"Hello, what is it?" He says in a nonchalant tone.

"Um, I'm new to this school, so I came here."

"Ohhh, I see... Could i possibly take a name?"

"Karnstein, Carmilla Karnstein."

"And an age?"

"I'm 13 sir." He types frantically into a computer and prints out a sheet of paper. He says

"Here, your timetable and form group details. SUSAN!"

"Yes sir." A girl a little shorter than me with short red hair steps out from the office behing him.

"Take Camilla-"

"-Carmilla, sir"

"Whatever, take Carmilla here to her lesson please. And if you don't know where a lesson is, ask Susan to show you because it costs too much to print out a map."

"Okay sir, thank you."

"May I also ask that if you have a cellular telephone about your person you put it in your locker and leave it there as any phones heard or seen throughout the day will be confiscated."

"But I'm waiting for a call from my-"

"-I don't care. Phone please, you can have it back at the end of the day." So i give him my phone. Even though I don't want to. I"ll just have to explain to Elsie later.

"Thank you."

We just stand there awkwardly for a minute when Vordenberg snaps

"Well get on with it Susan!"

"O-okay sir"

Susan rushes out of the room and i follow shortly after her.

When we get outside she says awkwardly

"Hi..um hi... My name is Susan LaFontaine but it would be cool if you could like... call me ... Lafontaine. And use they/them pronouns but its cool if you like, accidentally get it wrong."

"Okay cool LaFontaine. Um, where's my first lesson? If you can tell me then I'll go there when the bell rings."

"Hmm okay... so you have English first, its the building with the Shakespeare statue out the front of it. You go in fhe main door and up the stairs, then along the corridor until you get to E2. You have Miss Cochrane. She's actually really nice."

"Okay thanks. That guy's a bit of a douche."

"Who, Vordenberg? Yeah. He's totally stuck in the stonage. He thinks electronics are unnessecary in a school. The IT department had to fight to keep their computers."

"Whoah." Just then a girl a little taller than LaFontaine walks over to her and says.

"Hello, Susa-LaFontaine. I was wondering where you were. You weren't at my house like we had planned."

"Sorry. Vordenberg needed me to show Carmilla here round because shes new. If you hadn't have made me join council with yo-"

"Okay LaFontaine. No need to be stressy now. Oh hi, Carmilla is it?" I nod. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Lola Perry, but as we're going by surnames now," she says, looking over at LaF,"you can call me Perry."

"Ok,er, hi Perry. Nice to meet you." Right at that moment, the bell rings for the start of school.

"Okay Carm I'll see you later."LaFontaine says. "I have home ec with this one. Need to stop her going crazy on the baked goods." They laugh and walk away with Perry.

I nervously smooth out my shirt and start walking towards the large English block. I go through the door and start walking up the stairs. There's too many people and its times like these when I really regret not getting there earlier.

There's already a neat line of seriously keen people outside the room labelled E2. So, to avoid associating with them i hang back a little from them. I fiddle nervously with my tie and look at the rest of my classmates. There's a tall guy who keeps wolf-whistling girls that walk by, a tall ginger girl who is giving him the death stare and shaking her head, a shorter brunette who is applying her makeup in a small compact mirror, a girl who has her arm linked with hers and has a cup of coffee in her hand(srsly she looks like she just woke up lol), a guy who is repeatedly punching a wall, and a short pretty blonde who is wearing cookie monster socks on. She looks like a bit of a weirdo if I'm honest.

The door to the classroom suddenly bursts open, and a young-ish woman is standing there, one i can only assume is Miss Cochrane.

"Right class," she says, a large smile on her face. "Welcome, I hope you all had a good summer, blab blah blah, thats a bit boring isn't it. Come on in and stand at the back, and I'll tell you who your work partners will be. If they work out well, you will have them for the rest of the year. If they don't, I'll change them so they're better. Come on in."

I hang back a bit and wait for everyone else to go in before following them in.

"Heeey, you're new aren't you. I haven't seen you before so you must be ... come on in. What's your name?"

"Carmilla, miss." 

"Okay, stand at the back with everyone else." I slowly walk over to a space at the back of the classroom. "Okay guys while we wait for the rest of the class, turn to the person next to you, say hi, and tell them your name." The tall wolf-whistle dudebro turns to me and says "

"heeyyyy, Carmmmsexy" seriously?

"Seriously? Guy that's not my name."

"Geez, sorry sexy la-" he winces in pain as he is elbowed in the ribs by the tall ginger girl next to him.

"Kirsch, dude, thats not cool. We've spoken about this."

"Sorry bro." 

The last of the class starts walking in and soon they are all here.

"Right guys. I'll call one of you at a time then you come and pick a name out of my SUPER AWESOME BEANIE." Then the person you choose will be your partner to work with on this project. Oookay so first on the register is... Ashley!" (AKA makeup girl). She walks over to Miss Cochrane and takes a name.

"Elektra Perkins," she says loudly. Coffee girl punches the air and shouts

"YAY! - um, I mean ... thats cool ..."

"Next on the register- Danny Lawrence." The tall ginger -who I'm guessing is Danny- and the small blonde smile at eachother. Danny walks over to Miss Cochrane and takes a name. Her eyes go wide and she looks disappointed. She quietly says

"Wilson Kirsch..." the whole class goes silent as the dudebro says

"Aaw sweet, i got the tall hottie!"

"Kirsch, join Danny at the front of the class please. Next on the register - Laura Hollis." The small blonde walks up to the front of the class , picks a name and says 

"Carmilla Karnstein."

I beleive the phrase is "oh dear".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and upload a chapter every day


End file.
